


No Spankings

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [500]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Dean, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking, Whiny Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a whiny ageplay Sam fic where Sam doesn't want a spanking from daddy dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Spankings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts here, please send them to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via an ask or anonymous submit, thank you.

“No, no, no!” Sam shouted, hands on his backside, keeping an eye on Dean as he pouted. “No spankies! No!”

“You’re only making this worse for yourself, Sam.” Dean said, crossing his arms. “Stop this  _now._ ”

“Don’t want spankies, Daddy!” Sam whined. “No spankies!”

“Sam, you’re gonna get a spanking.” Dean said. “Definitely after this attitude.”

“No!” Sam whined, stamping his foot. “No, Daddy!”

“Sam, you can stop fighting, and get this spanking over with, or you can make this spanking worse, and get other privileges taken away from you.”

“Like what?” Sam asked.

“No TV, and no going to the park tomorrow.”

“No!”

Dean walked over and sat down on the couch. “Then get over here, and over my lap.”

“Daddy…” Sam whined, eyes starting to water.

“Sam. Puppy dog eyes and waterworks aren’t going to work on me. You disobeyed the rules I set out, and now you’re disobeying again, and that’s making me very sad, Sammy.” Dean said.

Sam’s lower lip quivered, and he moved over, hands still pressed against his backside.

“Over my lap, Sam, and let’s get this over with.”

Dean helped lean Sam down, and Dean moved away Sam’s hands from his bum. He brought his hand down on Sam’s rear end, and Sam whimpered softly, squirming slightly. Dean continued on with Sam’s spanking, until he heard Sam crying, but wasn’t squirming anymore.

Dean sat Sam up, who shifted in discomfort as he sat on his bum, but he curled into Dean.

“Sorry Daddy! Super sorry!”

“I know, buddy.” Dean said softly. “I know. But when Daddy makes rules, you need to obey them. Me and Daddy Cas set rules up for a reason, and you need to obey them.”

Sam nodded, and Dean rocked Sam in his arms, soothing down Sam, until the younger Winchester was sniffling.

“’M sorry I was all bad, Daddy. An’ ’m sorry that I fought ya on my-my spankie.”

“It’s OK, Sammy. It’s OK. But you need to start obeying the rules, alright?”

“OK, Daddy. Can we go play?”

“Sure thing buddy. We can definitely go play.”

Sam smiled, and Dean gave him a pat on the back, and the two got up and went outside.


End file.
